Lágrimas
by Reela
Summary: Yu Kanda joven multimillonario dueño de Kanda s Bank. Allen Walker hijo de Mana Walker protagonista de malversaciones en Europa Bank, la filian inglesa. -¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea por salvar a tu padre? -Sin duda alguna. -Entonces no habrá problema en hacerte pasar por mi esposa. -¡¿Qué dice! ¿Acaso está loco? AU/Ooc/Humor/Romance?/Lemon/Mal vocabulario.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Lágrimas

**Sumary: **Yu Kanda joven multimillonario dueño de Kanda´s Bank. Allen Walker hijo de Mana Walker protagonista de malversaciones en Europa Bank, la filian inglesa de Kand´s Bank.

-¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea por salvar a tu padre?

-Sin duda alguna.

-Entonces no habrá problema en hacerte pasar por mi esposa.

-¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Acaso está loco?

**_AU/Ooc/Humor/Romance?/Lemon/Mal vocabulario._**

**Personajes:** Yu Kanda/Allen Walker

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia nació luego de leer una novela con el mismo título, la base de la idea principal es la misma, solo la adapte al carácter de los personajes y cree las diversas escenas para la elaboración de cada uno de los capítulos.

**D Gray Man** es de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

†**º * º† º ****Lágrimas º ****†º * º†**

**Capítulo Primero:**

¡**Q**ue! es lo que retumbo por toda la mansión Kanda

-Supongo que esto ha de ser una maldita broma ¿verdad?- exclamo el joven millonario Yu Kanda. Se aparto de la ventana de su mansión, desde la cual se divisaba el precioso paisaje andaluz, para mirar al anciano que tenía delante.

-Te aseguro que no bromearía sobre algo tan importante- le contestó el aciano que correspondía con el nombre de Froid Tiedoll- Las condiciones del testamento de tu abuelo son muy claras, si no te casas antes de cumplir los 24 años será tu primo Toushizou quien pase a tener el control absoluto del Banco.

Maldijo de una manera sucinta frunciendo el ceño.

- Como frecuentemente comentaba mi abuelo Toushizou es como un niño pequeño, no tiene una meta en la vida, no tiene ambiciones, dime ¿Que tiene el? Para que mi abuelo creyera que sería un sucesor más creíble que yo como presidente del banco-dijo mientras la incredulidad estaba dando paso al enfado.

-El está casado- murmuro de pronto el viejo abogado.

Kanda que había estado dando vueltas por toda la habitación cual fiera encerrada, se detuvo abruptamente para mirar de forma asesina al desafortunado abogado que había sido el hombre de confianza de su recién fallecido abuelo.

-Desde que tenía nueve años mi abuelo me estuvo preparando para que ocupara su puesto como cabeza de la familia y aun mas importante, como el director del banco-dijo entre dientes controlando al máximo de no explotar y salir en busca del cadáver de su abuelo para reclamarle-¿Por qué cambiaria de opinión de repente?-le preguntó al pobre abogado que estaba delante suyo sintiendo su aura asesina.

Su padre muerto por una sobredosis tiempo después al ser expulsado de la familia se había perdido, por lo tanto Yu Kanda había pasado a manos de su abuelo, ya que su madre había fallecido a la hora del parto. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber lo que era una madre pues su padre no se había vuelto a casar, nunca supero su muerte, por ello había acabado en la locura y en las calles como un vagabundo adicto a las drogas. Ahora que su abuelo había fallecido creyó que lo había heredado todo, pero no, el viejo tenía que salirle con una jugarreta como esa, sentía que el control del banco, su mina de oro se le esfumaba de las manos.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que si no me caso se me niega lo que es mío y todo pasará a manos del inútil de mi primo solo porque él está casado y yo no?- exigió saber y de sus ojos profundos oscuros salían chispas amenazando con crear un incendio en la habitación.

-El último deseo de tu abuelo era dejar el banco en manos de un hombre en el que pudiera confiar y en el cual pudiera garantizar la continuidad de su éxito.

-¡Yo soy ese hombre!-grito de pronto impaciente.

-Pues durante estos últimos meses hubo sucesos que preocuparon e impresionaron a tu abuelo- Entonces el abogado tomo de su portafolio un sobre amarillo del cual saco unas fotografías en las cuales se veía al joven Yu Kanda en compañía de diferentes mujeres todas ellas eran altas, rubias y con protuberante escote. El joven se acerco hacia el escritorio y miro despectivamente las fotografías a lo cual solo chasqueo la lengua tras mostrar su indiferencia.

Ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de alguna de esas mujeres -No me había dado cuenta que mi abuelo esperaba a que hiciera un voto de celibato- mascullo el japonés.

-No esperaba eso. Pero los términos del testamento establecen que debes encontrar esposa. Y creo que te queda como dos meses para hacerlo... o perderás el control total del banco. Kanda´s Bank es un banco tradicional...

-Que yo pretendo arrastrar al siglo XXI- termino por decir el joven misteriosamente.

-Sabias que tu abuelo apoyaba tus innovadoras ideas, es cierto que el banco necesita ser modernizado, hay que inyectarles ideas frescas pero no lo podrás llevar a cabo sin el apoyo de tu equipo- le advirtió el abogado- Los directivos son precavidos y no les gustan los cambios, quieren un presidente que comparta valores de decencia y moralidad, que tenga familia, no les gustaría ver las fotografías de su presidente en los cabezales del la prensa sensacionalista de sus últimas conquistas.

Froid hizo una pausa y al no haber repuesta continuo hablando.

-A tu abuelo le preocupaba que tu...abundante vida social estuviera afectando tu capacidad decisoria. Tengo entendido que ha habido problemas con la filial inglesa del banco. Mana Walker ha resultado ser una mala elección- termino de decir el viejo abogado.

El joven Kanda ya sabía que había cometido un maldito error con Walker, lo había traicionado, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordasen para embarrárselo en la cara.

-Con una mierda, tengo la situación controlada, ya me estoy ocupando de ese maldito problema y te puedes estar tranquilo que muy pronto le pediré cuentas a Mana Walker- gruño furioso.

Se acerco una vez más a la ventana que daba vista a la enorme mansión de los Kanda, el era el dueño absoluto de todo y cada una de las propiedades que pudiera tener su abuelo, pero ahora se sentía con un rey destronado, una fiera excluida. El Banco Kanda era suyo y de nadie más, no dé en balde había pasado los últimos años de su vida preparándose, esperando aquel momento de heredarlo todo. Ahora resultaba que su querido abuelo no solo había dudado de su capacidad sino que también había impuesto esa clausula de mierda, además de expresar aquellas dudas hacia otras personas. Era algo completamente duro de digerir _¡Joder!_

-Soy la persona ideal para ese trabajo-señalo fríamente-¿Como podía mi abuelo dudarlo simplemente por unas fotografías de mierda que me hicieron esos estúpidos paparazzi? Esos que no tienen otra cosa más que estar jodiendo la vida a otros. ¡Y eso del matrimonio! Es pura mierda. ¿En qué jodidos me beneficiaria?, no señor no permitiré que ninguna mujer goce de tal poder sobre mí. Además ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar a mi abuelo que yo querría casarme? Menuda estupidez se le ocurrió al viejo a última hora.

-Tu abuelo esperaba a que eligieras a una mujer de tu misma clase social que entienda las responsabilidades de ser la esposa de un importante banquero, de hecho poco antes de morir me comento que confiaba en que te casaras con Lenalee.

-Le deje en claro que no tengo intención alguna de casarme con una mocosa, solo tiene 17 años, ¡está en el colegio! Estoy pensando en dudar si mi abuelo estaba en su cabales ya que por semejante petición no lo creo- exploto de pronto.

-Si ella es joven pero sería una excelente esposa además, es bonita y a eso se le añade el fusionar a dos grandes familias dedicadas a la banca, piénsalo.

-Estás seguro que mi abuelo escribió esa última petición en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

-Si estoy seguro.

-Podría impugnar el testamento de mi abuelo alegando perdida de razón a última hora.

-No, no podrías, no tendrías pruebas de ello.

-Mierda- gruño.

Esto hizo recordar la última conversación que había tenido con su abuelo, había sido parecida y reconoció lo atractivo que era la unión de dos bancos importantes y poderosos. Pero no era un imbécil, eso no, se había dado cuenta que era la manera de seguir controlándole...incluso desde la tumba. _¡M__aldito viejo! _Él cabeza de los Lee quedaría más que satisfecho con esa decisión y el quedaría atado a una niña mimada de por vida que además no había ocultado su encaprichamiento por él. Maldijo una vez más, su abuelo había sido muy astuto, se había salido con la suya por el momento, sin embargo Yu Kanda estaba más que decidido a ganar aquella batalla y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino, e incluso el maldito inconveniente de tener que encontrar esposa lo detendría ante su objetivo.

-Así que tengo dos meses para encontrar una esposa- murmuro serenamente- ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo Tiedoll?- le pregunto al abogado sonriendo abiertamente evidenciando la confianza plena que tenía en sí mismo.

-Sinceramente eso espero- le contesto el abogado- Si hablas en serio cuando dices que quieres ser el próximo dueño y presidente del banco.

-Es lo que siempre he deseado, y no hay nada que no hiciera para conseguirlo- dijo seriamente. Froid Tiedoll pudo ver en el joven la dureza, la implacabilidad y la inexorabilidad de su abuelo. Sintió lastima por quien fuese a llegar a ser su esposa.

El joven Kanda le extendió la mano para despedirlo educadamente.

-Nos veremos en dos meses y te presentare a mi esposa- dijo repasando mentalmente la lista de varias candidatas, preguntándose cuál de ellas accedería a un matrimonio arreglado. Tendría que ofrecer un buen incentivo económico que pagaría el día de su divorcio. No quería malos entendidos para luego acabar en un lio legal, ya solo eso le faltaba tener que ir frente a un estúpido juez y todo por un mísero divorcio.

-Eso espero y en tu primer aniversario de bodas me encantara firmar el traspaso de todo el poder del Banco Kanda a tu nombre. Hasta entonces suponiendo que encuentres una esposa antes de tu cumpleaños, continuaras con el papel de presidente del banco, pero todas las decisiones que se tengan que tomar deberán de ser aceptadas por mi equipo legal- dictaminó Froid.

¡QUE! ¡UN AÑO!- exclamo el joven, agarrando el testamento de su abuelo, _¿T__endría que pasar un jodido año casado?_, maldita sea, mil veces maldita sea, sí que se lo había jodido su abuelo, se encendió hasta el punto de quemar la habitación y el testamento de su "querido" abuelo.

-Tu abuelo creía que actuaba en beneficio del Banco Kanda- comenzó a explicar el abogado, pero paro de pronto ante la aterradora mirada asesina del joven.

-No se equivoque Tiedoll- gruño de pronto- Tendré lo que por derecho me pertenece y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera los absurdos mandatos del fantasma de mi abuelo.

**_ºoºoºo-Y&A-oºoºoº_**

Había pasado una hora desde que el abogado de la familia Kanda Froid Tiedoll se había marchado. Olvido un poco el asunto de la esposa, tenía que enmendar el error cometido al confiar en Mana Walker, lo tenía que hacer lo más pronto posible, si quería dedicar el último mes en buscar una buena esposa y haciendo uso memoria pensó que la mejor manera de sacarse el enojo era simplemente despedazando al hombre que lo traiciono. Claro que sacaría un poco de su furia contra Mana Walker. El joven japonés se acerco hasta su teléfono marco rápidamente y un instante después una voz femenina contesto.

-¿Que se le ofrece Kanda-sama?

-Preparada mí llegada a Londres lo más pronto posible, que la mansión esté lista, voy por asuntos pendientes a la filial de allá. Avisa a los directivos de mi partida- termino por indicar a su joven asistente.

-Enseguida lo arreglare todo- contesto rápidamente.

_**ºoºoºo-Y&A-oºoºoº**_

Había pasado tres horas desde el arreglo de su partida a Londres, ahora estaba esperando a abordar su vuelo, el 777-200LR en la sala de espera de la puerta A-3. Como era de esperarse estaba de un humor de los mil demonios. Odiaba esperar, sobre todo para tomar un maldito avión. No tuvo otra opción, el jet de la empresa se encontraba ocupado por su ¨querido¨ primo en un viaje familiar. Maldijo su suerte. Ahora tendría que viajar junto a otros, esperaba no ser interrumpido en todo el maldito trayecto. Las horas pasaron sin pro ni contra, hasta el momento del sonido de una joven voz anunciando el momento de auparse al vuelo. Sin más se paro tomando un pequeño maletín en color negro que hacia juego con su gabardina. Hacia frio y probablemente también lo hiciera en Londres, dio su boleto a la chica encargada quien le respondió un amable "Que tenga un buen viaje", solo la ignoro y siguió con su camino. Tan pronto se subió busco su asiento y se tiro tal cual saco de papas para dormir lo más que pudiera y sentir lo menos posible el espantoso trayecto.

Paso las últimas doce horas más miserables de su vida, le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo postrado en un asiento; normalmente él era de los que no se estaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, cuando mucho tres horas era lo más que aguantaba y eso porque se trataba de una junta de la directiva. Por eso mismo estaba de un humor que ni el mismo se aguantaba, necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Y poder poner en orden sus ideas de cómo destrozar a Mana Walker, se bajo del avión colocándose su gabardina rápidamente; era larga hasta sus tobillos. Se abstuvo de abrochársela y así dejar ver el traje en color negro que traía puesto junto con una camisa blanca con corbata a juego en colores. Su cabello largo y espeso atado a una coleta baja por un listón a juego le hacía resaltar por entre la multitud universal en aquel concurrido aeropuerto. De entre una de sus manos tomo su móvil y marco una serie de números.

-Voy llegando, me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Gatwick se retraso el vuelo-hablo en un perfecto inglés.

-Enseguida aviso a Carl, para su búsqueda.

Termino por colgar maldiciéndose mentalmente al tener que pasar entre la multitud y poder llegar hasta la salida. Sin detenerse se lanzo en atravesar la multitud con el maletín en mano a su espalda, recibiendo distintas miradas. Concentrado no se percato en la presencia de dos paparazzi quienes lo reconocieron al instante luego de dar con la salida y encaramarse al vehículo que fue por él. Sin duda alguna ya tenían la buena nueva.

-Vaya tenemos la nota del día hermano. Sobre todo para averiguar qué es lo que lo trajo por acá.

-Tienes razón Jasdevi.

-Tendremos que seguirle los pasos Jasdero.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Antes que nada una gran disculpa a todo s ustedes por mi grave falta de ausentarme todo este tiempo. Pasaron diversas cosas a mi vida que me vi en la necesidad de ello. Perdí todo de mi Lap. Aproveche a corregir muchos horrores que tenia y cambiar un poquito el capitulo. Los cambios son notorios pues mi forma de narrar siento que ha cambiado. Así será cuando continúe con mi segundo fic al aire.

No prometo actualizar rápido (semana tras semana), me encuentro en la finalización de un proyecto de Bleach se llama el Jefe y yo por si les interesa leer con mi pareja preferida Ichigo/Rukia. Buenos esta es una nueva costumbre que adquirí; dejar adelanto de capitulo xD

_Se dirigió hasta la entrada de la residencia para llamar a la puerta justo cuando iba hacerlo esta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver dos figuras, sacándole un buen susto._

_-He venido a ver al señor Yu Kanda- dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_-Si tiene aprecio por su vida, jovencito no se lo recomiendo- le contesto uno de los guardias- El joven Kanda no está de buen humor._

_-Así es jovencito será mejor que se retire- dijo de pronto un anciano que al parecer era el mayordomo o sirviente de la casa._

_Pero Allen esperanzado, ahora sabía que el joven Kanda estaba allí, solo tenía que convencer al mayordomo que le dejara verlo._

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**D Gray Man** es de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Capitulo Segundo****.**

**L**a guía establecía que la mansión del dueño del Europa Bank era del siglo XII y al estilo morisco, estaba construida sobre una gran colina, desde la cual se podía divisar toda la ciudad. La carretera que llevaba a dicha mansión era muy empinada y Allen tuvo que cambiar a una marcha más corta, pensó que de seguir subiendo llegaría hasta las nubes. A la distancia pudo ver como las montañas se alzaban aun más y que en estas aun había nieve en la cima, pero por los caminos que andaba y al pie de las montañas todo estaba verde. Además se encontraba lloviendo; parecía que el cielo acompañaba su estado de ánimo.

Había estado lloviendo durante tres días seguidos, aunque no era muy corriente teniendo en cuenta el final de la primavera, deseaba que saliera el sol para iluminarlo y así darle un rayo de esperanza. Pero pareciera que un cambio de tiempo no sería suficiente para levantarle el ánimo. La viva imagen de su padre se le vino a la mente, el verlo demacrado y sin afeitar, desplomado en una silla, le partía el corazón. El magnífico encargado de banca se había desmoronado ante sus ojos y en su lugar solo había un hombre completamente destruido.

-_No puedes hacer nada Allen_- le había dicho Mana Walker intentando sonreír.

Incluso en aquellos momentos su padre, su amado padre había seguido tratando de proteger a su único hijo, lo cual había provocado que él se hubiese decidido a hacer algo.

Su padre era su héroe, el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, pero la impresión que le había causado la malversación de fondos que había provocado al banco lo había dejado muy impresionado y completamente decepcionado de su padre, comprendía las razones por cual fue capaz de hacer aquello, desde luego que las comprendía. Todos aquellos años observando cómo su madre se deterioraba debido a su enfermedad neuronal habían sido devastadores. Su padre había tratado de buscar un remedio contra lo incurable, lo que fuese desde los remedios herbales chinos hasta los más costosos tratamientos en los Estados Unidos, había valido la pena todo para haber intentado aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor de su adorada esposa.

Pero al final todo había sido inútil y su querida madre había fallecido hacia un año, pocas semanas antes de su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños. El no sabía hasta hace poco un par de semanas que su padre había financiado los tratamientos de su madre jugando con dinero, ni que aquella adicción le había llevado a tomar "prestado" dinero del Europa Bank, ¡por dios!, a la filial británica del Banco Kanda´s unos de los bancos más importantes de Japón e Inglaterra, para haber pagado todas sus deudas que quedaron a causa de su adicción a los juegos.

-_Siempre trate de devolverlo, lo juro_- le había dicho su padre Mana Walker ante el espanto y asombro de su hijo- _Un golpe de suerte eso era todo lo que necesitaba, hubiese podido devolver todo ese dinero, cerrar todas esas cuentas falsas y así nadie se habría enterado._

Pero por una mala suerte del destino lo habían hecho, un auditor había visto irregularidades en las cuentas y no había parado hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Y así el solo pudo ver el cómo su mundo se iba por el escusado y más importante aún, como su padre se desmoronada frente a él, por eso se juro así mismo que ayudaría a su padre a salir de ese problema a toda costa no importaba qué precio tendría que pagar, el estaba dispuesto a todo.

Murmurando angustiado volvió a fijarse en la carretera tratando de enfocarse en el camino el cual aun seguía muy empinado, se aferro fuertemente al volante ya que más adelante pudo ver como un despeñadero estaba en el camino y si hacía un movimiento en falso con su coche se iría hacia el barranco, solo eso le faltaba que terminara cayéndose por uno, ya que su vida, su mundo como él lo conocía se había desparramado en uno y no veía forma alguna de sacarlo de ahí. Se estaba comenzando a plantear en darse la vuelta y salir de allí los más rápido posible, pero no podía el camino era muy estrecho. Además tenía un trabajo que hacer, tenía que salvar a su padre pese a todo, él no se rajaría a última hora. Se enfrentaría al dueño de banco pasara lo que pasara.

La mansión Lotto era la casa de la Familia Kanda en esa ciudad desde hacia muchas generaciones y solo tenía un deseo el cual era que el dueño estuviese en casa, pues había oído rumores que el joven heredero había llegado a la cuidad el día de ayer a lo cual confirmo en la mañana al leer el periódico anunciando su supuesta llegada. Recordaba los detalles de dicha nota; Yu Kanda Actual heredero del imperio Kandas´s Bank, llego el día de ayer alrededor de las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos pasado meridiano, sobre el aeropuerto internacional de Gatwick. Siendo un vuelo directo desde su pais natal en el aeropuerto Narita. Tal vez su arribo a nuestro continente se debe a las recientes anomalías encontradas en su filial en la capital_.__ Obvio_.

Para Allen no era una novedad, pues sabía que tarde o temprano se presentaría, para llevar a cargo el caso de su padre. Pero el no iba a permitir que encerrasen a su padre, algo tenía que poder hacer. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio, no le importaría trabajar de por vida sin recibir un solo euro. Lo último que querría ver es él como su padre acabara con su vida metido en una celda destruido, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar verle así.

Había querido contactar con él desde antes, por eso decidió enviarle cartas a cada una de las sucursales, pero nada, no había obtenido respuesta alguna de dichas cartas, optó contactar con el por teléfono pero tampoco había podido hacerlo, pues su eficiente equipo personal lo había evitado exitosamente. Estando desesperado ante las negativas escucho el rumor en los diarios de su arribo y lo confirmo gracias a una fuente, la cual le informo que se hospedaba en su residencia a las afueras de la ciudad y no en su departamento en la City of London cerca del Europa Bank la filial inglesa de Kanda´s Bank.

Para suerte pudo ver que por fin la maldita carretera ya no estaba tan empinada y al fin podía divisar una curva en la cual se podía ver la residencia Lotto perteneciente al heredero bancario. Sé paro para poder ver donde estacionar el coche y así ponerlo donde estorbara lo menos posible de la entrada. Cerró los ojos delicadamente para poner en orden sus pensamientos respecto a lo que tenía que decir al joven Kanda, respiro y exhalo profundamente soltando por ultimo un gran suspiro. Su cuerpo temblaba, cuando al fin se bajo del coche sintió como su corazón latía a mil. Sus nervios sumamente alterados tanto por conducir un camino horroroso y como que por fin estaría cara a cara con Yu Kanda.

**ºoºoºo-Y&A-oºoºoº**

¿Esta era la mansión Lotto? Parecía el castillo de un marroquí, era el claro ejemplo arquitectónico del estilo morisco, pero Allen no dejaba de mirar la entrada de la residencia. Estaba flanqueada por dos grandes leones de piedra. Se estremeció ante la muestra de arquitectura y pensó que no le gustaría estar ahí mismo en plena oscuridad, la realidad era que no le gustaba estar allí, parado frente a esa enorme puerta. Pero lo tenía que hacer por su padre, tenía que pedirle al joven Kanda no tomar medidas legales en su contra. Él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal que no lo hiciera, así que cuanto antes lo viera mejor.

Al estar parado como idiota viendo las malditas estatuas, se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia, se acerco de nuevo a su coche para sacar un paraguas de color rosa que en la punta tenía una calabaza que destellaba de los ojos luces parpadeantes en color rojo y por si fuera poco cada vez que lo abría decía ¡Lero!, por dios a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurrió inventar una cosa como esa y lo peor de todo alguien quien la comprara, solo no se deshacía del dichoso paraguas porque era regalo de su amigo Lavi. Como era muy educado no se lo había tirado a la cara, prefería no haber recibido nada el día de San Valentín. Se dirigió hasta la entrada de la residencia para llamar a la puerta justo cuando iba hacerlo esta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver dos figuras, sacándole un buen susto.

-He venido a ver al señor Yu Kanda- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Si tiene aprecio por su vida, jovencito no se lo recomiendo- le contesto uno de los guardias- El joven Kanda no está de buen humor.

-Así es jovencito será mejor que se retire- dijo de pronto un anciano que al parecer era el mayordomo o sirviente de la casa.

Pero Allen esperanzado, ahora sabía que el joven Kanda estaba allí, solo tenía que convencer al mayordomo que le dejara verlo.

**ºoºoºo-Y&A-oºoºoº**

_Varios minutos después__…_

-Por favor déjeme pasar estoy seguro que si le dice que yo estoy aquí me dejaría pasar- dijo desesperadamente.

-Lo siento pero eso es imposible el joven Kanda no recibe visitas imprevistas- le contesto el mayordomo impaciente.

-Solo robare unos pocos minutos- siguió rogando.

-No- le contesto el mayordomo al estilo victoriano cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Ante esto en un tonto y desesperado impulso infantil pateo la puerta mientras maldecía su suerte.

Parecía que no tenía otra alternativa que conducir hacia su casa, pero no podía soportar pensar que había fallado. No se podía dar por vencido; El joven Kanda estaba ahí al otro lado de aquellas paredes y debía de encontrar una manera de poder verlo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarse a él y hacer que lo escuchara. Recordó nuevamente a su padre, al que la muerte de su madre le había afectado tanto y estaba sumido en una profunda depresión. Tan solo si él pudiera quitarle el miedo de ir a prisión; había una posibilidad muy grande de ir a esta. Se lo había dicho el señor Bookman que era el abogado de la familia, tal vez así su padre pudiera recuperarse de esa depresión y salir adelante.

Había parado de llover por lo tanto había cerrado ese ridículo paraguas, miro al cielo aunque este todavía estaba relativamente nublado y tenues rayos de luz se asomaban a través de las densas nubes, poso una vez más su vista hacia esa casa y vio una verja que daba al patio. Se acerco cautelosamente mirando hacia los lados, se dijo así mismo que quizá estuviera cerrada pero para su sorpresa al empujarla esta se abrió dándole el paso, así que sin dudarlo un instante entro al patio.

Camino durante unos instantes hasta toparse con un jardín precioso. Era tan hermoso que calmo sus nervios. Había una gran fuente en color blanco y azul muy bonita, sin mencionar lo grande que era. En un impulso tomo una de las flores y la empezó a observar, durante unos preciados minutos pudo sentir como el peso de sus preocupaciones lo abandonaba, podía quedarse ahí unas horas más admirando esa fuente. Pero cuando estaba embelesado admirando la fuente tuvo la sensación que alguien le estaba observando, se dio la vuelta quedándose sin aliento ya que un hombre estaba en el extremo opuesto de aquel precioso jardín mirándole fijamente.

Pudo darse cuenta que aquel hombre tenía una altura notable e incluso desde la distancia podía sentir la fuerza y el poder que emanaba, pero sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención era el Doberman que tenía a su lado. El miedo se apodero de él, aquella no era una mascota amigable sin duda alguna, era un perro guardián y de seguro que aquel hombre debía ser de seguridad de la casa. Fue que en ese momento, se dio cuenta que había entrado a una propiedad privada y sin autorización. Lo más sensato sería acercarse al hombre y disculparse por el allanamiento de morada, pero la cara de ese hombre tenía una expresión un tanto aterradora que le hizo no ignorar su instinto y salir corriendo lo mas a prisa, al hacerlo miro hacia atrás y vio como aquel hombre había soltado al perro que ahora iba tras de él.

Aterrorizado trato de encontrar una salida pero no halló ninguna, si tan solo recordara el camino por el cual había entrado pero su pésimo sentido de orientación lo hacía imposible. Pudo ver que el jardín estaba bardeado por cuatro paredes; cada una mas chica que la otra. No dejando de ser altas, no vio opción alguna más que trepar la ultima. El can ya estaba casi encima de él y pudo imaginarse como el perro se daba un banquete mordiéndolo, hundiendo sus afilados colmillos en su carne.

Desesperado comenzó a subir por la pared, utilizando toda su fuerza logro treparse hasta arriba. Se tranquilizo pensando que ya estaba seguro. Decidió entonces que saltaría para poder pasar al otro lado pero al dirigirse a bajar se dio cuenta que estaba a una altura considerable. Sin mencionar que no había piso recto, si no que este era un ¡despeñadero! Si se aventaba seguro se rompería los huesos y quizá moriría, lo único que quedaba era bajarse del lado del jardín. Pero ahí lo esperaba un perro furioso. Se paralizo por el miedo, entonces vio como aquel sujeto se acercaba hacia él.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Este capítulo quedo más corto de lo normal u.ú Pero resulto ser agradable a mi parecer :D

Ya saben en el siguiente será el encuentro peculiar de este par.

_-Lamento haberme metido así y también por haber mentido- con la mirada gacha._

_-No es suficiente excusa, además te pregunte ¿Quién demonios eres?_

_- Soy Allen Walker- siendo analizado._

_-"Así que este enano es el hijo de Mana"- sin dejar de escudriñarlo- Vaya es de familia- exclamo de pronto._

_-¿El qué?- se intereso saber confundido._

_-La estupidez- dijo con simpleza- Me lo has demostrado al tener el descaro de venir a buscarme sabiendo todo lo que hizo tu padre._

_Se sintió sumamente ofendido ante las palabras de Kanda, no podía contestarle. Acertaba en lo dicho de saber respecto a su padre._

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**D Gray Man** es de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Capitulo 03.**

**S**e levanto temprano a pesar de haberse dormido pasada de la media noche, hizo su rutina cotidiana. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de lanzarse al mundo laboral, así que decidió pasear a su mejor y fiel amigo; su perro. Dio una vuelta por la mansión admirando el precioso jardín con el cual contaba. Con la correa en mano disfrutaba del maravilloso paisaje, aunque no contaba que este se viera obstruido por un imbécil que osara pasearse por su jardín como si nada. De pronto una idea rondo por su cabeza, le pareció de lo más excelente haciéndolo sonreír sínicamente. Llevo su mano hasta la correa del animal y lo soltó dando la clara orden de perseguir al pendejo extraño que irrumpió su paz.

Se deleito al ver claramente como palidecía y se echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo escudriño mientras el idiota trepaba la barda más baja fijándose que su perro lo acorralo como si se tratase de una vulgar rata. Quedándose con las ganas de ver a su fiel can enterrar sus afilados colmillos, opto por acercarse hasta situarse debajo del imbécil.

-Tranquilo- Le dijo a su fiel mascota mientras lo acariciaba y ataba de nuevo a la correa.

Miro hacia arriba pudiendo divisar con más claridad al intruso. De cuerpo delgado y con un extraño color de cabello; blanco como la nieve. Se preguntaba si seria natural o teñido. _Para variar un fenómeno_.

-Oi ¿Cómo mierda pasaste?- pregunto fuerte e impaciente.

Rió para sus adentros, no sentía pena ajena tras haber soltado a su preciado can. Noto el terror en la cara del intruso encima de su barda; por el se podía quedar allí hasta que muriera. Estaba más que harto de los paparazzi, lo perseguían a cualquier rincón de la ciudad a donde fuera y ni hablar en los eventos de sociedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a exigir impaciente. Al volver a observar al intruso se percato que no llevaba una cámara colgada o en mano. Pensó que tal vez se le cayó durante su huida, total era lo menos que le importaba-Bájate de una buena vez- le ordeno en un perfecto ingles

Pero nada el sujeto no se movía ni emitía ruido o señal alguna, se había quedado ido. Frunció el ceño. Ya había hablado tres veces pero nada no recibía respuesta alguna. Su humor estaba al punto del colapso. Para calmarlo un poco le bastaba con que el imbécil se largara. Al escudriñarle con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era alguien menor que él, tratándose de un joven peculiar a su parecer; poseía facciones refinadas dándole un aire infantil. Se le quedo viendo por un instante embelesado al percatarse de su idiotez se dio una bofetada mental.

-No-escucho como respuesta.

-¡Que dijiste!

-No bajare

_-"¿¡__Acaso ese imbécil estaba contradiciendo una orden suya!?__"_ Ahora si estaba furioso, su demonio interno estaba a punto de salir a flote-¡Como que no bajaras!- exclamo brumoso.

-No lo hare, _"¡C__omo se atrevía ese imbécil a exigirle a que bajara!, cuando el muy bastardo se había atrevido a soltar al perro. Si pensaba que era un completo idiota para bajarse así como así estaba muy equivocado__.__"_

-¡Dije que bajaras y largues de esta propiedad!

-¿Así? ¿Quién me asegura de que no me lanzara de nuevo al perro?

-Solo bájate y lárgate

-…-

-Ya ate al perro- Enseño la correa enganchada al collar del can.

-Está bien ahora bajo _"__Más le vale a ese bastardo no soltar al perro__.__"_

Ahora tenía un nuevo inconveniente y ese era que no se podía bajar ágilmente de la barda. _Maldita sea_. Estaba como los gatos se suben al árbol pero no saben cómo mierda bajar. Otro pequeño problema era su vértigo a las alturas, se encontraba a una bastante considerable ¿Cómo demonios subió? Definitivamente el instinto de supervivencia humano era increíble e incomprensible. Creaba milagros, miro hacia atrás y se fijo de nuevo en el despeñadero. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pues de no haberse fijado a tiempo habría acabado embarrado con los huesos rotos o quizá muerto.

-Apresúrate de una buena vez-exigió el hombre.

-Ya voy-dijo dejándose caer desde lo alto. Su mala suerte lo acompaño no cayendo adecuadamente; se tocio el tobillo. Dibujo una mueca de dolor que no tardo en disimular.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- exclamo malhumorado.

-Vine a ver al joven Kanda- contestó bajamente aun con el dolor presente.

-¿En serio?- exclamo extrañado- ¿Se puede saber para qué?- intentando indagar a profundidad.

-Asuntos personales- respondió el joven intruso.-"Pero que le pasa al imbécil este, encima que me lanza al perro ahora me interroga como si fuera el dueño"

-Pues al joven Kanda no gusta que lo molesten, mucho menos gentuza no siendo invitada.

-Yo tengo una cita con el- se atrevió a decir esperanzado a no reconocer su ¨pequeña¨ mentira-He llegado algo temprano y decidí pasar-continuo al no ser interrumpido-Lamento haber entrado así, ¡Pero esa no es razón para soltar al perro!

-No me gusta que se metan en propiedad ajena- dijo con simpleza.

-No es razón para que lo hiciera- insultándolo mentalmente ante su indiferencia respecto al tema.

-Para mí es suficiente- asomando una sonrisa de superioridad. Ante la cual Allen lanzo una mirada cargada de electricidad.

-¿Me llevará ante el joven Kanda?- dijo finalmente Allen rompiendo el ambiente denso.

El silencio se hizo presente acompañado por una tensión que se podría cortar hasta con el filo de los dientes.

-¿Seguro quieres verlo?- cuestiono de repente.

-Por supuesto ha eso he venido- le contesto sin titubear.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera de la residencia. Allen comprendió seguirlo pero al dar unos pasos sintió el déficit del estado de su pie, resignado a no seguirle en ritmo continuo cojeando, pausando en segundos para tomar aire.

Por su parte Kanda iba rápido quería llegar ya, necesitaba deshacerse de ese imbécil y cuanto antes averiguara a que mierda había ido mucho mejor. Terminado su interrogatorio lo echaría a la policía, para que aprendiera a no meterse en propiedad ajena. Se detuvo un momento y voltear a mirar al intruso pues el idiota no se apresuraba. Supo el porqué; se torció el tobillo. _Lo que faltaba_. No sintiendo pena alguna avanzó de igual manera, una vez llegado a la entrada paso la correa del perro a una empleada para que lo atara en su lugar. Sin dar la bienvenida a su casa se adentro por los pasillos de su recinto hasta topar frente a una gran y fina puerta de madera. Lo dejo pasar cerrando de gran golpe.

Con los nervios floreciendo Allen le miro pasar de largo hasta situarse detrás del amplio escritorio y deshacerse del abrigo gris oscuro. Sacó el móvil marcando rápidamente y al escucharlo hablar se quedo de piedra. ¡Hablaba japonés! Aunque no lo entendiera sabía identificarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no se había detenido a escudriñar al tipejo engreído. Ahora que lo observaba bien este era japonés, pensó que tal vez la seguridad oriental sería mejor que la inglesa. Aunque no le tomo demasiada importancia, lo que le interesaba era que rayos estaría diciendo y ¿A quién? Pues no entendía ni una pisca de ese idioma.

-Vendrá pronto el joven Kanda-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Estará frente a usted- dijo con sarcasmo situándose frente a él.

_¡Mierda!_ Al verle a su frente detallándolo con los ojos, se dio cuenta de su grave torpeza. Trago saliva con dificultad. Al mirarle pudo notar su formidable físico y rostro varonil sin dejar de tener facciones esculpidas. Sus ojos en azul profundo reflejaban la misma noche. Contaba con cabello largo y grueso en color negro, siendo dueño de imponente altura; tenía que levantar la mirada. Sintió un terrible escalofrío al tenerlo frente a él, no le daba buena espina. Fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones al sentir la intensa mirada de Kanda haciendo que un cosquilleo extraño le recorriera el cuerpo. Ante el silencio y superioridad emanada de Kanda sintió deseos inmensos de ser tragado por la superficie terrestre.

-Ya sabes quién soy, ahora me dirás ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y por qué jodidos te metiste a mi propiedad?

Quedándose de piedra sin palabra alguna en la boca se dio cuenta de otra cosa, había mentido sobre tener una cita con él. ¿Acaso su suerte podría ir peor? No sabía que contestar.

-Lamento haberme metido así y también por haber mentido- con la mirada gacha.

-No es suficiente excusa, además te pregunte ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Soy Allen Walker- siendo analizado.

_-"Así que este enano es el hijo de Mana"_- sin dejar de escudriñarlo- Vaya es de familia- exclamo de pronto.

-¿El qué?- se intereso saber confundido.

-La estupidez- dijo con simpleza- Me lo has demostrado al tener el descaro de venir a buscarme sabiendo todo lo que hizo tu padre.

Se sintió sumamente ofendido ante las palabras de Kanda, no podía contestarle. Acertaba en lo dicho de saber respecto a su padre. Respiro profundamente tratando en encontrar las palabras adecuadas y explicar así las razones de Mana. Aunque ante aquellas rudas palabras de humillación se había quedado en blanco.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro- Sé que mi padre le ha robado algo de dinero.

-¿Algo? ¡Me ha robado quince mil euros!- grito- Pero supongo que para ti eso no es nada, has llevado la buena vida ¿No?

-Mi padre tuvo razones fuertes para hacer lo que hizo.

-O si ya lo creo- con sarcasmo- Supongo que el vicio de los juegos es una buena razón, sobre todo noble.

-Sé que mi padre tuvo debilidad al juego, tenía una razón importante- con ahínco en sus palabras.

-Pues se lo deberá decir al juez- termino por decir con hastío.

-Tiene que escucharme- rogo febrilmente- ¡Por favor!

-Ha sido un placer conocer al hijo del vulgar ladronzuelo de Mana Walker- lanzo Kanda con inquina.

-Mi padre…

-¡Tendrá su merecido!- dijo cáustico.

Su postura aclaraba su poca paciencia al límite. El inmuto silencio fue irrumpido por el suave llamado a la puerta. Vio a Kanda aproximarse donde se asomo y al escucharlo con más detenimiento entendió que daba indicaciones para algo importante. Al perderse en sus cogitares no se dio cuenta cuando este se volteo a verle directo.

-Ya han venido por ti- le dijo con toque burlesco. No entendiendo a lo que se refería el japonés- Ya es tiempo que te largues y desalojes mi propiedad de tu estúpida presencia- terminó por escupir con sorna.

Allen comprendió a lo referente dicho por Kanda quedándose pasmado.

-No es de sorprenderse imbécil, has allanado. Es lógico que te eche a la autoridad.

Allen sintió que falló en su intento por ayudar a su padre. Y el haber ido hasta allí no sirvió en nada, iba a ser echado vilmente humillado. El inmenso dolor se apodero de su corazón sintiendo estremecer a su cuerpo en furia. Parpadeo varias veces aclarándose la vista; asomos de lagrimones amenazaban con inundarle los ojos. No quería dar muestra de su debilidad al miserable bastardo de Yu Kanda.

-Mi padre está enfermo, perdió la razón…- trato de explicar en desespero.

-No vengas con sandeces, puedes inventar una mejor excusa para el juez, en lo que a mí respecta no me interesa-totalmente ahíto-Tu padre sabía muy bien lo que hacía- continuó- Se necesita buena inteligencia para crear cuentas falsas y transferir todo ese dinero. Por favor no vengas con excusas baratas eso no va, raya más allá del nivel de imbecilidad en el que estas.

Su dolor era inminente acongojando su taciturno corazón. Sumamente ofendido por aquellas palabras apretó sus manos en puños de humillación. Dejando caer una lágrima ser mordió con fuerza la lengua para no responder groseramente, no importándole ya las consecuencias. Kanda manteniéndose expectante lo escaneo dándose cuenta de su estado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, le sacaba de sus casillas solo con verle. Al ver la pequeña e imperceptible lágrima se sintió algo incomodo, no atribuyéndolo a que. Nació en él las aberrantes ganas de jugar con su cabello. Abofeteándose mentalmente esfumo todo rastro, remarcándose la ridiculez de su estupidez.

Tenía que echarlo de inmediato, aunque frente a ese rostro lo dudó. Desde saber quién era la furia lo invadió apoderándose, sentía ganas de humillarlo. Pero al mirarlo clisadamente una extraña excitación se apodero de su cuerpo. Se fijo en sus labios. ¿Cómo un imbécil rascuache le transmitía serenidad? _Ridículo._

-Cinco minutos- dictamino finalmente- Aunque no hubo razón para quebrantar la confianza que puse- agregó.

-Supongo que usted sabe que es adicto al juego- intentando detallar el mal de su padre- No puede evitarlo. Es víctima de esa horrible adicción- con hueco en la voz-El es un gran hombre, me enseño demasiadas cosas. Es cierto que hizo esas transacciones fraudulentas.

-En serio, se me parte el corazón- con hosco-Me dejas sin habla.

-Mi madre estaba enferma- comenzó a relatar- Ella enfermo de gravedad, mi padre hizo lo necesario para ayudarla. Al parecer como única alternativa fueron las apuestas. Ganó al principio, utilizando ese dinero para los tratamientos, pero luego el comenzó a perder continuamente. Aun con los tratamientos mama no pudo recobrarse y termino por fallecer- suspiró- El acumulo de las deudas lo llevaron a lo impensable, quería salvar nuestro patrimonio ante las amenazas de los acreedores- terminó por explicar.

-Es buena historia, algo conmovedora- en tono aburrido.

-No logra comprender ¿Verdad?- tristemente.

-No lo necesito- con sátira en su palabras- Me robo y punto. ¡Pagara por su delito!

-Por favor no tome represalias- le rogó- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

Kanda le miro con la ceja enarcada- ¿Lo que sea?

-Trabajare para usted sin paga alguna.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para robarme?- no creyendo su imprudencia estúpida- No encuentro el más mínimo interés para ofrecerme.

-Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme- rindiéndose- No quiero que el muera en una cárcel, un golpe así acabaría por destruirlo.

Sin conmocionarse por tales palabras y totalmente hastiado Kanda se acerco a su escritorio, siendo oportuno. El tintineo del teléfono interrumpió el ambiente, colmándole la paciencia contesto percatándose de la procedencia de la llamada. Dibujo en su cara una mueca disgustada al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Buenas tardes Yu-kun! – en tono de alegría.

No contestó

-Vaya sigues igual que siempre.

-Ve al grano- dicto en forma de orden, totalmente hastiado por la manera en hablarle de Froid Tiedoll.

-Te recuerdo la clausula de tu abuelo atreviéndome a cuestionar ¿Si has reconsiderado en casarte con Lenalee?

-Ni de coña.

-Vamos será una buena esposa- persuadió el viejo abogado.

-Deja de pensar estupideces y mejor di la razón de tu llamada- puntualizo harto Kanda.

Escucho un largo suspiro.

-Como saliste de improviso, la directiva ya está planeando en despojarte de tu bienes mayoritarios- decidió continuar- Consideran nula la idea que encontrases esposa y si tal suceso se diera dudan que permanezcas un año con ella.- Kanda se paso a sentar escuchando atento los detalles del viejo Tiedoll- De pasar eso sabes que Toushizou pasaría a presidente y como tal perdería el control total fácilmente, los dos sabemos que es inexperto, por lo tanto todo tu esfuerzo se iría al deshusadero.

_-"Malditas ratas__ avariciosas"_- pensó Kanda en fuero. Debía solucionar inmediatamente. _¡Solo llevaba fuera unos cuantos días! ¿Y ya querían despojarle?-"Pinches hienas rastreras"_

* * *

**Notas del autor:** ¡Uff! Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sinceramente me agrado mucho el encuentro de ambos :D ¿Qué dicen?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


End file.
